


Ils ont pas grandi comme nous

by Sanaely



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anti-Racism, Discrimination, F/M, Fetichism, Friendship, Racism, School, Teenagers, mysoginoire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaely/pseuds/Sanaely
Summary: France, pays des droits de l'Homme, XXIe siècle. Liberté, égalité, fraternité. Ces trois mots n'ont plus de sens pour Michelle et Emmanuel deux adolescents qui essayent de se construire face au racisme.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

— Ils disent tout le temps qu'on est pareil, qu'on est humain. Qu'on est tous libres et frères et sœurs, qu'on est tous égaux. Et quand t'es un peu jeune et naïf, t'y crois, tu penses que faire partie de tout ça c'est la plus belle chose jamais arrivée que des gens se sont battus pour ça et que c'est magnifique. Et un jour, tu te réveilles et puis on te fait comprendre que t'es pas comme eux. Tu parles pas comme eux, t'as pas la même couleur de peau qu'eux, t'as pas le même corps qu'eux, t'as pas le même nez, la même bouche, les même cheveux, tu te comportes pas comme eux, tes parents viennent pas des mêmes endroits qu'eux. Tu comprends que tu feras jamais partie de cette « fraternité » parce qu'à leurs yeux t'es pas leur frère ni leur sœur. Tu feras jamais partie de cette « liberté » parce qu'ils te l'accordent pas, ils t'enferment dans la fantaisie qu'ils ont dans leur tête des gens comme toi et moi, alors tu seras jamais libre de leurs regards et de leurs aprioris. Que tu agisses ou pas t'es coupable. Tu feras jamais partie de leur « égalité » parce que pour eux t'es même pas humain, t'es pas digne de l'être.

— Et c'est ça la France ?

— Ouais, c'est ça la France. Vive la République pas vrai ?


	2. Le mot en "R" 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour. 
> 
> Si vous en êtes arrivés là c'est que le sujet vous intéressait un minimum, que le prologue vous a marqué ou que vous êtes un(e) fan de Seychelles et Cameroun en quête d'une fanfic sur eux. Si vous êtes dans le dernier cas, désolée pour vous cette histoire ne va pas être super rigolote. (mais si vous me suivez, promis j'écrirais des fics sur eux XD)
> 
> Bref.
> 
> Comme l'introduction a pu vous le faire comprendre, aujourd'hui on va parler de racisme. Ouais, j'ai dit un gros mot, c'est un mot interdit sur ce fandom on dirait et depuis 2013 que je parcours les pages francophones de fanfictions, j'ai jamais vu une seule histoire qui parle de ça. Cocasse pour un manga sur des personnifications de pays n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant y en a aussi pas mal des UA historiques (seconde guerre mondiale, guerre froide, première guerre mondiale etc)
> 
> Cocasse aussi que sur tous les pays personnifiés la seule apparitions de ceux du continent africain sont dans un jeu vidéo qui a d'ailleurs reçu de virulentes critiques de la part des fans car Seychelles en était l'héroïne... Encore plus cocasse que les quelques nations noires présentes ne soient pas appréciées par les fans (j'ai même pas trouvé de nom humain officiel pour Cameroun c'est pour vous dire)
> 
> Bref, c'est que mon humble avis et je suis pas là pour bitcher (pour l'instant hihi). Je sais même pas si honnêtement quelqu'un lire cette fic parce que le résumé fait déjà assez peur et le prologue aussi lol. Mais si vous êtes un peu courageuxse, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cette fanfic qui vous apprendra à peu près qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être une fille noire en France en 2021. (par une fille noire française en 2021)
> 
> Avant qu'on vienne me casser les pieds, non, ceci n'est pas une ode à la haine raciale envers les blancs, ce n'est qu'une fanfiction. C'est pas forcément le meilleur truc pour apprendre des choses mais on est sur internet donc tout est à peu près une source de savoir.
> 
> Et puis j'ai un peu envie de poser ma pierre à l'édifice et j'espère naïvement pouvoir trouver des filles noires comme moi françaises et fan d'hetalia (2021 tout est possible)
> 
> J'ai décidé de prendre quelques libertés au niveau du physique de Seychelles car pour moi c'est une fille noire donc elle a les cheveux ou frisés ou crépus.
> 
> Je préviens d'avance : vos favs blancs vont prendre très cher, Francis le premier parce que la France.
> 
> BREF (le dernier promis) j'espère que vous apprécierez un minimum cette histoire, respect, tolérance tout ça vous connaissez, cette fic à un but pédagogique donc si vous avez des questions j'essayerais d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible mais sachez que mon niveau de pédagogie est peu élevé donc réfléchissez un minimum par vous même et renseignez vous avant de poser des questions.
> 
> Sur ce : bonne lecture.
> 
> Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartiens pas (encore heureux)

_**TW violences policières** _

Michelle a dix ans le jour de la Discussion.

Ce n'est pas un jour particulier, elle est allée à l'école, s'est amusée avec ses amis et a même obtenu les félicitations de sa maîtresse pour son exposé sur les canards.

_Les canards font « coin coin » et ils ne sont pas toujours jaunes. Parfois, ils peuvent voler mais pas très haut et pas longtemps._

Michelle pense au fait qu'elle voulait un canard elle aussi mais sa mère lui disait toujours qu'ils étaient meilleurs dans son assiette. Elle n'avait pas tort.

Alfred avait demandé si les poulets aussi pouvaient voler un peu mais Michelle n'avait pas su réponde. Alfred avait ris d'elle et Michelle aurait aimé casser ses lunettes trop grandes pour son petit visage. De toutes façons, il posait toujours des questions stupides.

Michelle marche tranquillement vers chez elle, cartable sur le dos, ses cheveux attachés en deux couettes, nattés. Quelques frisottis s'échappaient de ses couettes et Michelle passait toujours sa main dessus comme pour les aplatir.

Soudain, elle entend le son des sirènes.

Plus elle avance, plus elle entend le bruit des voitures de polices, strident, incessant, insupportable. Les mains sur ses petites oreilles, les sourcils froncés elle continue de se diriger vers chez elle

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?_

Michelle a l'habitude du bruit des sirènes, dans son quartier c'est ce qui la réveille souvent la nuit. Elle ne se souvient pas avoir vécu ailleurs mais sa mère lui raconte parfois qu'avant de vivre dans ce quartier pourris de la banlieue parisienne, elles vivaient aux Seychelles et que tout y était bien mieux.

Michelle aimait son quartier et ses habitants, avec la musique trop forte de leur voisin du dessus et l'odeur de nourriture de sa voisine de palier. Elle appréciait un peu moins les « grands » qui squattaient le hall de son bâtiment et l'odeur étrange qui se dégageait de leurs cigarettes. Sa mère lui disait toujours de passer par le local à poubelle pour les éviter.

Les sirènes hurlaient toujours, comme cet homme par terre.

Il avait la peau foncée, comme elle.

Le premier policier le maintenait au sol tandis qu'un deuxième le frappait avec sa matraque. Le bruit des coups était étouffé par le son des sirènes qui n'avaient pas été arrêtées. Les lumières bleues et rouges illuminaient la scène irréaliste et d'une violence incroyable.

Michelle fixait avec une attention morbide la façon l'homme non, le policier, leva si haut sa matraque avant de l'abattre avec force sur toutes les parties du corps atteignable de l'homme déjà au sol. Il avait l'air d'avoir très mal.

Elle n'était pas seule, il y avait d'autres gens, des adultes et un groupe d'adolescents qui semblaient protester contre le traitement que l'homme à terre subissait, certains avaient sorti leurs téléphones et filmaient et Michelle ne compris pas quelle était la pertinence de filmer ce qu'il se passait actuellement.

En vérité, elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

D'autres voitures de polices débarquèrent avec d'autres policier qui se mirent à se placer devant les rares spectateurs comme pour cacher ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

Beaucoup de protestations retentirent et Michelle avait l'impression que les sirènes étaient en train de l'assourdir. Avec sa petite taille, elle pouvait apercevoir entre deux policiers, dans un petit interstice, l'homme par terre qui semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça ?_

Une main la saisit avant de la tirer brusquement en arrière.

C'est en se retournant qu'elle put voir que Carlos, un garçon de son quartier à qui sa mère avait donné des cours de français était celui qui l'avait tiré.

Carlos était en classe de troisième au collège, il avait un accent espagnol quand il parlait mais il se débrouillait bien mieux que quand lui et sa famille avaient emménagé au quatrième étage de leur immeuble.

Parfois elle le voyait dans le hall avec les autres grands, une cigarette au bec, mais elle ne l'avait dit à sa mère, elle savait que ça pourrait lui attirer des problèmes.

— Tu devrais pas passer par là Michelle, viens, je te ramène chez toi, dit-il.

Michelle aurait voulu protester mais c'était comme si elle ne savait plus parler. Les seules choses qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête étaient l'image de cet homme sur le sol, les gens autour d'elle qui criaient et le chant des sirènes, assourdissant.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça ?_

C'était la toute première fois qu'elle était confrontée à la véritable violence, pas celle scénarisée des films avec du faux sang et des cascades exagérées, non, la vraie. Celle qui n'avait aucun sens et qui ne laissait pas de marbre.

Elle avait du mal à croire que ça avait été réel.

—Carlos, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils marchaient très vite. Carlos avait l'air pressé, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas lâché sa main.

— Ils ont tapé ce gars, répondit-il.

— Mais pourquoi ?

Carlos ne lui avait pas répondu. Michelle compris qu'il n'avait sûrement pas la réponse.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, Carlos resta un petit moment pour expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à sa mère tandis qu'elle s'était dirigée vers sa chambre. Elle voyait encore sa mère acquiescer, l'air grave à tout ce que lui disait Carlos.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Michelle posa encore sa question.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça ?

Et cette fois, sa mère lui répondit.

Elle avait assisté à un contrôle d'identité qui avait mal tourné.

À cette époque Michelle ne comprenait pas réellement ce que voulait dire sa mère quand elle parlait de « contrôle qui a mal tourné » alors elle n'avait pas réagi face à ses mots. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Un contrôle ça ne « tourne » pas « mal ». C'est quand sa mère lui demanda de s'asseoir en face d'elle, dans le canapé qu'elle commença à réaliser.

—Parce que tu es une fille et que tu es noire, tu devras toujours en faire deux fois plus que les autres, commença sa mère.

C'était le début de la Discussion.

Ces mots ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose pour Michelle.

Pourquoi en faire deux fois plus ? Qu'est-ce que le fait d'être une fille noire venait changer à ça ? Elle était humaine après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Et qui étaient « les autres » ?

Elle avait posé toutes ces questions à sa mère qui lui avait expliqué, patiemment, douloureusement. Mais Michelle n'avait toujours pas compris.

Peut-être que sa mère avait tout simplement tort ?


End file.
